What would have happened
by Mariella Montgomery
Summary: What would have happened if Derek noticed he made a mistake by being absent before Addison slept with Mark? Hope you'll like it...
1. Proloque

Hey guys it's me again ... I'm really in a Addek mood the last days so I wrote this ... enjoy...

**

* * *

**

**What would have happened … **

It was a beautiful night in New York. Addison sat in the brownstone. It was her and Derek's anniversary. She prepared everything and everything looked perfect. But Derek wasn't there. She looked around. The candles were only half from the beginning. She shrugged her head. She even shaved her legs for him. In this moment someone entered the brownstone and she sighed relieved that must be Derek. She looked a last time in the mirror, before she went to the entrance hall, "Derek finally you're …", but she stopped mid sentence. "Oh Mark, hey." She couldn't hide the disappointment.

"Addie", he gave her a kiss on the forehead, "sorry… Derek won't make it."

"You're hungry?"  
"Addie … please sit down, let's eat, because I'm hungry and I don't want to eat alone."  
They sat down and began to eat, "You know this tastes really good", Mark told her, but she only shrugged. He knew that she would break down every minute. So went over to her, lifted her up and went over with her to the couch. "Tell me Addie, what happened?"  
"He didn't come … again … I means it's frustrating … I don't know if I can do this any longer."  
Mark looked at her closely, "You think about leaving him?"  
"Richard offered me a job in Seattle and I think maybe he would notice after a week that I'm gone …"  
"Addie, he would notice… tell me what happened that you think about it really a lot."

"He can't … he … we … I …"  
"Oh come on, just spill it."  
"I'm pregnant ok. He got me pregnant, but I know he don't want a child at the moment, but I can't abort it and … I don't know… it's complicated."

"You wanted to tell him tonight?", Mark asked her and watched Addison closely, she snuggled to his chest and started to cry, "Don't tell him Marc. Please!"  
"I won't … I promise ... but you should really go to bed." He led her upstairs to the master bedroom, she changed and lay down, he wanted to leave, but she said, "Could you … hold me? Please Mark; I don't want to be alone tonight." Mark sighted, he really had to talk with Derek about that. He lied down next to Addison and hugged her. A few minutes later she was asleep. He looked at her. She was so beautiful, he couldn't understand how Derek could leave her alone all the time. He fell asleep too. A few hours later Derek arrived at the brownstone. He went upstairs and to the bedroom and saw Mark next to his wife. He really got angry, but didn't say a word, because he didn't want to wake Addison up. So he woke Mark up and they went downstairs.

"What do you think you're doing?", Derek asked his best friend angry.

"Derek, look … we fell asleep. It's nothing."

"NOTHING? You were lying in MY bed next to MY wife."

"Yes Derek I was, because she was upset that you didn't come home. She prepared everything for you so that it would be perfect."

"Mark that's not you problem."  
"It is, because you always send me and I tell you something as a friend: She will be gone when you are staying absent. She is Addison Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd and if you don't take care of her, she will be soon Addison Forbes Montgomery again."

"Mark!"

"Derek, just think about that I will leave now. By the way, here's your key … you remember the one you gave to me to look for your wife."

Derek sighed, "Thanks. Mark … can you tell the chief that … Addison and I won't be there tomorrow."

Mark smiled at his friend, "Ok. Just work things out with Addie."

"Ok. Thanks for taking care of her and … I'm sorry for screaming at you."

"No problem. When I would be in your place I think I would have reacted the same way, I mean she's damn beautiful Derek."

"Yeah, I know."  
"Maybe you should tell her."

"She knows."  
"I don't think so", Mark turned around to leave, "so have a nice day off tomorrow."

"Bye Mark."  
"Bye Derek."

Derek went upstairs and looked at Addison. Mark was right, she was good damn beautiful and he ignored her for the last time. He lay down next to her. He hugged his wife and went to sleep fast.

The next morning Addison woke up and noticed that someone was still hugging her. She remembered the last night. She drank too much and dragged Mark to stay. She turned around and was a bit shocked when she saw Derek, who was watching her sleep.

"Hey, good morning sleepy head."

"Hey", she only answered, because she was too confused that Derek lay next to her. She looked at the watch it was 10 am. She sighed, "Derek, we are late. We should have been at the hospital hours ago." She wanted to stand up, but he didn't let her.

"We have the day off."

She was stunned, "We have?"  
"Yeah, I arranged it, because … I think we really have to talk."

"Ok."  
"But we should begin with breakfast", he lifted a tray up that was standing next to him. On it was everything Addison loved for breakfast: a croissant, some marmalade, a few fruits and a vanilla latte.

"Thank you Derek that is really … nice."  
He smiled at her and she began to eat, "What about you? You need something for breakfast too. I ate something when I went to Starbucks to get your coffee."

"Oh", Addison felt bad now, because he went to Starbucks to get her a coffee and she couldn't really drink it. So she ate and tried to perform as if she would drink her coffee, but Derek didn't watch his wife that closely, so he didn't notice. When she was finished, he went to her walk in closet and brought jeans, an emerald green cashmere sweater and a blazer. "Please wear this Addie…"

She was still stunned and confused by the way Derek acted so she got dressed in the things Derek picked out without protest.

They went to Central Park and sat down on a bench, it was just the beginning of October and it was a beautiful day in New York. They sat there for a while, before Addison asked, "What do you want to talk about?"  
"Us", was Derek's simple answer, "I'm sorry for not being home yesterday night."  
"It's ok", Addison only said quietly.

"No Addie, it's not and you know that. It was our anniversary and I wasn't there. I … I'm sorry for not being home in the last time."  
Addison looked at her husband closely before she answered, "You were absent the last year."

He looked into her eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Ok", Addison just said and looked down on the ground.

Derek grabbed her chin and made her look at him, "You can believe me this time Addie. I will change. I promise you. I couldn't stand losing you and I know … you're too good for this and if I were in your place I think would be gone already, but please give me one more chance. I won't screw it up. I promise. I love you Addie, I love you so much and I'm sorry I didn't show you that the last time."  
Addison looked at her husband for a while, "Just don't screw it up."  
"I won't …", he kissed her softly.

"Derek there's something … I need to tell you", she looked at him really serious.

"Ok…", he was a bit afraid what it would be.

"I … I'm pregnant."  
"You're pregnant?"  
"Yeah, 6th week. I found out 2 weeks ago. The little peanut in there is fine. Everything is good, so there's nothing to worry about."  
"You're pregnant?", Derek was stunned.

"Yes Derek for the thousands time. I'm pregnant."  
"Oh my gosh … I will become a dad", he stood up, lifted Addie up and swirled her around, "we will become parents Addie", he smiled at her brightly.

"I know …", she returned his smile.

"So there's one thing I need to tell you, Richard offered me a job in Seattle."  
"At SGH?"  
"Yes. How do you know?"  
"He offered me a job too."  
"You want to go?"  
"Don't know, but maybe we could go there and watch it. Take a look, meet Richard and Adele again. It would be nice."  
He smiled at her, "You're right. I will call Richard tomorrow."

"Good."

"So now let's enjoy the day, because you know a beautiful red head just told me that I will be the father of her child."

"You really have to like her", she smiled softly at him.

"I like her really much and I think I'm lucky that she's my wife."

They both had to laugh, "And now my beautiful wife with the little "peanut" inside I want to take you to Empire State Building, because I know you love the viewfinders."  
She smiled at him softly.

"Thanks Derek."  
"For what?"  
"For being the man I married again."

* * *

So what do you think? I was thinking if I should leave it as a one shot or go on writing. Don't really know yet ... would love to hear what you think.

So please review.


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you for your reviews ...

I didn't know in the beginning if I should let that as a one shot, but you liked my story, so I went on writing. Thank you for the encouaging reviews... hope you like this chapter as well.

So have fun and enjoy...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"Addie, Derek. It's so good to have you here", Richard smiled at them when they left the gate.

"Richard, hi. We missed you in New York", Addison smiled at him and hugged him warmly and Derek shook his hand.

"So I heard you're interested."

"Let's have a look before we say anything", Addison grinned at him.

"So, how's New York?"  
"We're … there was a lot of work the last years", Derek answered shyly.  
"Yeah, I heard about that."

Derek looked stunned at Addison, "You know sometimes Richard and I talked …"

"So I guess you were a lot luckier the last month than I have been", Derek answered with a smiled, kissed Addison and hugged her, "So let's take a look at SGH, because you have to convict her Richard, because she loves New York."

"So why do you want to leave so quickly?"  
"Let's talk about this at dinner when Adele is there too", Addison smiled at Richard.

Richard was a little confused, but only nodded. They drove to SGH and Richard showed them everything. Later they arrived at Richard's and Adele's house.

Adele was really happy to see them, because to her and Richard, Addison and Derek were like children.

"So I'm curious, Richard offered you these jobs so many times. Why do you think now about leaving New York?", Adele asked interested.

"Ok, so … the last year was … difficult … there was so much work and …"

"I became absent", Derek told them, "and I'm very lucky that Addison gave me another chance and our marriage another shot … so … I think this your turn Addie…"  
"We just couldn't go on like this and so we thought changing the city would be a good idea and … I'm pregnant."

Adele and Richard looked at them stunned.

"You're pregnant?", Richard said finally.

"Yeah, but what is it that you guys need so much time to realize this?"

"I just … can't imagine you're …", he looked at Addison, "You're happy?"  
"Yeah, right now I'm happy."  
Richard hugged her and Derek, "That's good I'm happy for you and excited to become a grandfather."

Adele hugged Addison and Derek too, "That's really great. You're little child will be gorgeous."

"Thanks", Addison smiled at them. Later that night Adele and Addison were at garden and Richard and Derek were standing on the porch.

"You better take care of her", Richard said without looking at Derek.

"I will. I never do the same mistake twice."

"So I heard you work with a really great plastic surgeon, who is your friend."  
"What do you want to say Richard?"  
"You could bring him."  
Derek smiled, "Mark loves New York, even more than Addison does. I talked with her about this and we think that it would be a good idea to move here, because we think it's better than Manhattan to raise a child and Addison doesn't want him or her to be raised by a nanny."

"I would be happy to have you here."

"Yeah, I know."

Later Addison and Derek were ready to leave.

"So I could have your contracts by noon tomorrow", Richard told them. Derek looked Addison, because he knew how much she loved New York and they wouldn't leave it if she wasn't ready.

"That would be great Richard", she simply said and smiled at him. They left the Webber's house and entered their hotel, the Archfield, a few minutes later.

"So it's Seattle", Derek simply said.

"You're right. New York wasn't good for us and Seattle would be better to raise a child. So yes Derek, it's Seattle."

Derek smiled at his wife, "You know you're really sexy…"

"Really?"  
"Oh yes and you being pregnant … that tops all my ideas", he picked her up and kissed her.

"You're sometimes a confusing guy Derek Shepherd", she smiled at him.

He smiled back at her and lay her down on the bed, "But you think I'm hot too."  
"Sure?"  
"Oh yeah, because if you don't, you wouldn't shiver now."

"Derek!", but he only grinned at her and they had a really enjoyable night.

After they ate breakfast the next morning, the headed off for SGH. When they arrived the chief from New York called Derek. Addison gestured that she would go inside to Richard's office. Derek smiled at her and she headed off.

They day was really boring. Meredith Grey, Christina Yang, Izzie Stevens, George O'Malley and Alex Karev were really boring when a beautiful red head entered the hospital. She looked too good to be real.

"My patient", Alex said fast and headed off, "Excuse me?"  
The red head swirled around, "You're looking for someone?"

"No help needed Dr … Karev. I know where to go."  
"Maybe you could go out with me tonight."

Addison lifted a brow, "With you?"  
"Yeah with me. I'm a really nice guy."  
"I don't think I will go out with you tonight", Addison answered.

"Why?"  
"Because I don't think my husband will like this", she answered him sweetly and before he could say another thing, she headed off.

Izzie, George, Meredith and Christina had to laugh so badly, because Alex's face was too funny to be true.

"Who was that?", Izzie finally said.

"Don't know, but she was really hot…", George said, they looked confused at George, normally he didn't say that about a woman he didn't know.

But before they could go on discussing a man entered the hospital and this time Meredith, Christina and Izzie looked stunned.

"50 bucks that is her husband", Christina said.

"I hope he isn't", Meredith said with a dreamy face.

But he didn't come over and the leftover day was boring again.

* * *

A few days later everybody was called to a conference, because the chief had an announcement.

"So I think you heard in the last days that we will get a new heads of Plastic Surgery and Otolaryngology, a new head of Neurosurgery and a new head of Neonatal Surgery and Obstetrics and Gynecology. There were a lot rumors about who will come, but now I would like to introduce you to our new heads. First there is our new heads of Plastic Surgery and Otolaryngology Dr. Mark Sloan."

Mark stood up and a lot of women gasped, because he looked too good to be true, "It's good to be here and I hope we will have a good teamwork."

Richard went on, "Our new head of Neurosurgery Dr. Derek Shepherd."

Derek stood up smiled at them, "I only agree with Dr. Sloan and hope to have a good teamwork here."

Meredith looked at Christina, "That's the guy, we saw a few days before. He's so sexy… I really want to work with him."  
"Oh my god … get over this … he's brilliant and you're only an intern", Christina answered.

"And last but not least our new head of Neonatal Surgery and Obstetrics and Gynecology Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd", Richard added.

A lot of people gasped when a beautiful red head stood up, "It's nice to be here. So I hope we will work together very well."

Meredith only said, "Shit. She can't be his wife …"

Christina only smiled, "Told you so …"

A few minutes later the conference was ended.

"Stevens, Karev and O'Malley", you stay here, Richard Webber addressed the interns. Everybody except them left the conference room.

"Karev I want you to show Sloan everything, O'Malley you do the same with Shepherd and Stevens you show Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd everything. Everything clear?"  
The intern nodded, "So then go", the new attendings and the interns left the conference room.

Derek smiled at his wife and gave her a little kiss, "See you later at lunch?"

"Yeah, sounds good. You're in Mark?"

"Only if you don't do this kissing-thing all the time. This is disgusting."

"Funny. See you Mark", Addison answered and headed off with Izzie.

"See you later Mark", Derek added and left with O'Malley.

Mark looked at Karev, "So now it's only the two of us and before I do anything I need a latte macchiato. But no vanilla latte or decaffeinated coffee."

Alex Karev looked at him stunned, "What are you waiting for?"

* * *

So what do you think? Liked it? Didn't like it? Hope you like Mark being in Seattle, becaus I thought it would be more fun to bring him to Seattle with Addie and Derek.

Hope you review! I really love reviews ;)


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry I needed that much time to update this story, but I had really a lot of things to do.

Thanks for all the reviews this far. Hope you'll like the new chapter as well. Have fun!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Izzie showed Addison the Neonatal and Obstetrics and Gynecology wing. Izzie always admired Addison's work. She was brilliant. In this moment Addison noticed that she didn't feel well. Damn Derek and the baby he "placed" into her stomach. "Everything alright, Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd?"

Addison looked at the intern, "Where's the ladies room?"

Izzie guided her to the bathroom. Addison was becoming paler every moment. Addison threw up the moment she was over at toilet. Izzie felt a bit uncomfortable to see his attending threw up. Addison sank on the ground and gasped. There was too less air. She couldn't think straight. Izzie sank to next to her and grabbed her hands, "Hey, calm down please and breathe, in and out. In and out. In and out."

Izzie tried to calm her and it worked. Addison could think more clearly and reality came back to her. She looked at Izzie, "I'm sorry for this Dr. Stevens."  
Izzie looked at her attending, "It's ok Dr. Shepherd."

"I … I'm telling you something and I hope you won't gossip it all around the hospital. I'm pregnant, 8th week. I was already wondering when morning sickness would start. So please don't tell my husband. He's a little bit too much worried about me in the moment and don't tell the others, because I want to be treated like everybody else. Ok?"

"Sure. I promise I won't tell anybody."  
"I will tell them, but it's too early for this now."  
"Ok, I understand this", Izzie smiled at her.

They stood up. Addison smiled at Izzie, "Thank you Dr. Stevens."

Izzie's smile grew brighter, "No problem. By the way, congratulations for the pregnancy."

"Thanks."  
They left the lady's room.

A few hours later Addison, Derek and mark met in the cafeteria.

"Hey guys, you missed me?", Addison smiled at Derek and Mark.

Derek and Mark smiled at her. Addison always managed to come to a room and charm everybody.

"Sure always Addie", Mark smiled at his friend and hugged her. Derek kissed his wife, "You know I always miss you … and the little peanut."

They bought something to eat and sat down at a table.

"I can't believe that you call your little fetus peanut", Mark had to laugh so much when Derek or Addison talked about it as "peanut".

"Not funny, Mark!", Addison said and ate some more chips.

"You know, you should eat something healthy", Derek told his wife.

"I hate salad. It causes rash to my body."

Derek rolled his wife, in some way Mark and Addison were scarily similar to each other. He always had to drag them to eat something other than fast food.

"You remember our bet a med school", Mark laughed at Addison.

"Yeah."  
"I won."

"Only because Derek dragged me to eat something different than fast food. You hadn't a girlfriend and Derek's charm doesn't work the same on you like it works on me."

"Be glad for that", Derek laughed and kissed her. Mark and Addison had to laugh to, "Yeah, I think I should be."  
"Only can concede you at this", Mark laughed.

"So how was your day?", Addison asked them.

"Good. O'Malley isn't that bad", Derek answered.

"Karev is stupid. I mean it isn't that difficult to bring someone the right coffee", Mark sighed.

Addison laughed, "You know you could be a bit nicer to the interns."

Mark laughed, "Interns live to be teased."

Addison and Derek laughed, "Sometimes you're a real ass Mark", Addison couldn't stop laughing.

"How was your morning Addie?", Derek looked at his wife.

She smiled at him, "Good. Dr. Stevens was good. She seems to be a nice person and a good doctor."

Meanwhile the interns were also sitting and eating lunch.

"So how was your day with Montgomery-Shepherd?", George asked Izzie.

"Great. She's really great. It was nice. She's a really great doctor and seems to be a nice person. Your day with Shepherd?"

"It was good."

In this moment Alex sat down next to them, "Sloan is such an ass. I had to bring him coffee and be his delivery boy… this was really stupid."

"Sorry for this", Meredith told him.

Alex just shrugged.

Mark looked over at the table, the interns were sitting, "You didn't tell me your intern is that hot." Mark smiled at Addison.

Addison sighed, "Oh come on Mark. You want to continue your "fame" as man whore?"

Derek had to laugh very hard, because Addison looked so serious at him. "You're a funny girl Addison Shepherd. Could you imagine that I would settle down with her?"

Derek and Addison looked at each other and tried their best not to laugh, but before anybody could say anything Addison's pager went off.

"Sorry guys, see you later", Addison stood up and went by the table of the interns. "You coming?", Addison looked at Izzie, who seemed to be unsure if she should go with Addison. Izzie stood up fast and ran with Addison out of the cafeteria.

"Addie, we have a difficult c-section", Webber came up to her.

"Which or?"

"1"

"Dr. Stevens scrubs in with me", Addison only replied and headed off for the or.

A few hours later they finished. Izzie was a bit stunned. Addison was really great. She hadn't done that much, Addison let her watch the baby and be the one who keeps her patient, after he was born.

They just left the or. Addison looked at Izzie, "You know you're talented?"

Izzie looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"You're talented in my specialty."

"Thanks."

"I could teach. Think about it."

Izzie looked at her, "I don't have to think about this. I would appreciate this Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd."

Addison smiled at Izzie, "So I think I will talk to Dr. Bailey about this tomorrow."

Addison's, Derek's and Mark's shift was over not long after Addison left the or. Mark and Derek were already waiting for her.

"Everything's alright?", Derek looked at Addison.

"Good, but I'm tired. Let's go home."

They went to the car park and Mark went to his car and Addison and Derek to their own car.

"I'm so happy that day is over", Addison sighed when they were sitting in the car. Derek smiled at his wife, "Come on. It wasn't that bad."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go to the hotel and hope that our house will be finished soon, because I really want to move in."

Derek laughed. It was so Addison-like. She was really impatient, but he loved her for it.

"Not funny Derek … oh and by the way I and the little peanut are really hungry. I think we have to buy ice cream and some apples."

Derek smiled at her, "Sure. Whatever you two want. Love you Addison and you too little peanut."

"We love you too", Addison smiled at her husband.

* * *

So what do you think? Hope you review :D


	4. Chapter 3

My next update ... again I'm sorry it took me so much time.

Thanks to Antoni - my beta - again.

Hope you'll like this.

Love Mariella

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Derek and Addison just entered the Archfield. They went to their suite. It was on the highest floor. Addison was standing at the window looking over Seattle`s skyline. Derek kissed his wife, "Do you miss New York?"  
"A bit, but it was the right decision to move. You know, Dr. Stevens, she's really talented. I'll talk with Dr. Bailey about this tomorrow."

Derek kissed her passianately and then said, "You're really a good teacher."

"Oh come on, next to Mark everybody looks like a good teacher."

Derek had to laugh, "You want some ice cream?"

"Sure", Addison and Derek sat down on the bed. Derek jut opened the ice cream when Addison's pager went off. She sighed, "Sorry Derek." But he smiled at her, "I understand. Go and save lives. I'll be there when you're finished."  
She smiled at him and kissed at him, "Thanks. You're the best husband on the whole world."  
Derek kissed her belly, "Take care of your mommy little peanut." Addison smiled and left.

In this moment Derek's cell was ringing, "Hey Mark."  
"Hey, Derek. You and Addie want to go out , maybe a bar."

"Addie just left. An emergency."  
"So, it's just the two of us."  
"Yes."  
"I'll be at your room in 2 minutes. I'm so lucky that I live next door", Mark laughed.

"Ok, see you."

Addison meanwhile entered SGH. Dr. Bailey greeted her and told her what happened, mother and baby weren't feeling good and collapsed a few minutes ago. Addison nodded, "Did we already get an or?"

"Or 2. I would like to scrub in Dr. Shepherd."  
"Sure. I want Stevens as well. She was with me and the patient today."

Dr. Bailey nodded. Addison looked at her, "Can you manage to get everything ready in 10 minutes?"

"Sure. See you in the or in 10."

Addison changed into scrubs and entered the or 11 minutes later. They were already waiting for her.

She smiled at her team, "It's a wonderful day to save lives", she said. Derek and she always said that before they started to operate. It was calming her.

Derek and Mark were entering Joe's bar a few minutes before Addison started to operate.

"So you already found a flat?"

"No, I was hoping Addie would come with me, because she sees all the things that men usually don't and by the way, you know her, as long as Addison can go shopping, she's happy."  
Derek smiled at Mark, "Mark, I'm really grateful, because you took care of her back in New York."  
Mark looked at Derek, "Just make sure that you'll never become absent again."  
Derek nodded, "So it's apartment shopping at the weekend."  
"You want to come with us?"  
"Sure, you're my best friend and Addie's my wife. By the way I want to know where to go when I need to talk to my best friend and drink some beers."

Mark laughed at him, "You're so not selfish, Derek."  
"I know."

They laughed together and Mark was really happy that Derek and he went out together again, because that happened far too less lately.

Addison finished really late in the night, it was already past midnight, when she left the or. She saw Derek and Mark waiting for her. She smiled at them.

"You rocked the or", Derek smiled at his wife and kissed her.

"Yeah, it was really great", Mark added.

"Thank you guys, but shouldn't you be in bed, because our shift starts at 5."

"You know when we were interns we stayed up the whole nights … sometimes", Mark laughed.

"Yeah, I remember. Sometimes I think I was never that tired in my whole life."

"Maybe you drank too much", Mark teased her.

"Funny Mark, you got the whole alcohol. It was your and Derek's flat, not mine!"

"Sure, I still don't understand why we stayed so many times in this tinny flat, you on the other side had a big apartment."

Addison smacked him. "I don't say a word", Mark told her.

"You better don't."

Derek hugged his wife, "Do you want to go home?"

"Sure, I'm really tired." Derek smiled at her and kissed her.

"Oh come on guys, don't do that again, we all know what you will do when you're in the hotel room, so please wait until you there."  
Derek shot his best friend a look, "Let's go."  
The three of them left SGH and entered the Archfield again a few minutes later. They said goodbye and Mark went to his and the Shepherds to their room.

Derek closed the door behind them, "So I hope Mark was right about what he said earlier."

Addison smiled at her husband, "Maybe you're lucky."

"Maybe?"  
"I'll go and shower first."

"You know I could come with you."

Addison smiled, "I would like that."

Derek picked her up and carried her to the bathtub. He put the water on, took Addison's clothes off and placed her into the tub. He stripped down and sat behind her. He kissed her and rubbed her belly.

"How's our little peanut doing in there?"  
"He or she is fine."

Derek smiled, "Hey little peanut, you heard that. Be always good for mommy, because when you aren't mommy will becoming angry at daddy and you don't want that right."

Addison laughed, "Stop influencing our child before it is born."

Derek smiled at her, "I would never do that."  
"You would."  
"I wouldn't."

"You would and I'm right."

"Why do you think so?"  
"Because you don't want an angry mommy."

"Hmmm … this could be very exciting."  
"I promise you it won't when you want to become lucky tonight."

Derek smiled at his wife and sent her his best dreamy smile, "Never said a word."

"You better didn't mister."

Addison turned around and kissed his husband. The kiss heated up immediately and soon they became more passionate.

"You want to go to bed?", Derek asked her quietly.

"No, I like it here."

Derek smiled and Addison smiled back. They were giving themselves the pure passion.

* * *

So it's quite short, but I hope you like it. Please review. :D


End file.
